


Stay With Me

by philatos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crying, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Slight canon deviation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: “Yuri, do you have any suggestions?” asked Victor, a devious glint in his eye.“Suggestions?”“Well I can’t kiss your medal, but perhaps there’s something else I could kiss instead?” he said, giving the red faced man a wink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *aggressively avoids pile of unfinished fics*
> 
> When will i ever write things on schedule? This is just 500 words of fluffy fluff that I really needed. I rewatched Ep 12 (cos i love crying) and I really really wanted another kiss, so I decided to write one in myself. Anyways, hope you enjoyyy

Victor watched as Yuri made his way to him across the ice, a disc of silver hanging from his neck. The medal ceremony had just wrapped up, concluding what had been an emotional rollercoaster of a competition. It hadn’t been an easy road for them as they clawed their way up to the podium, but they finally made it. Although Yuri didn’t end up standing at the top of the podium, Victor’s heart had swelled as Yuri received his medal, filled with an intoxicating mixture of pride and love. 

 

“You looked good up there,” said Victor, as Yuri glided over.

 

“Thanks. I know it’s not a gold medal but…” Yuri trailed off, eyes looking downwards.

 

Victor could only smile, unable to resist teasing his boyfriend. “I don’t really feel like kissing it unless it’s gold,” he pouted. “Man, I really wanted to kiss your gold medal, you know. I must be such a failure as a coach.” he sighed dramatically, as he hovered over his flustered boyfriend who was practically leaning over the rink wall in an effort to get away. 

 

“Victor, stop being so-”

 

“Yuri, do you have any suggestions?” asked Victor, a devious glint in his eye.

 

“Suggestions?”

 

“Well I can’t kiss your medal, but perhaps there’s something else I could kiss instead?” he said, giving the red faced man a wink. 

 

“You’re impossible, you know that?” muttered Yuri, failing to keep the endearment out of his voice.

 

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

 

“True,” conceded Yuri. “What’s wrong with me, I wonder?”

 

“Nothing at all my love,” laughed Victor softly. “Nothing at all. Now, are you going to let me kiss you or not?”

 

“I don’t know, I’ll have to think about it,” answered Yuri, even as he gently pulled Victor’s face closer to his, eyes fluttering shut. 

 

“Oh really?” murmured Victor before finally sealing their lips together. 

 

The kiss was gentle and unhurried, nothing more than a simple press of lips. Victor held him, wanting more than anything to reassure the younger man that yes, he was proud of him, and no, he wasn’t leaving him. Not now, not ever. 

 

“Victor,” murmured the other against his lips before pulling away. “Please stay with me. I need you as my coach, for at least another year. I promise you, I won’t let you down again, I’ll win the gold for you, for us.”

 

Victor’s face lit up, eyes sparkling at the determination in Yuri’s voice. “Oh Yuri, I know you will. But you’re going to need to do more.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“As talented as I am, even I’m worried about making a full comeback and staying on as your coach. Therefore, it seems only fair to ask you to become a five time world champion for me, isn’t it?”

 

Yuri couldn’t help himself as his emotions finally got the best of him, tears making their way down his cheeks. “Of course,” he choked out, unable to tear his eyes away from the silver haired man. “Anything for you Victor.”

 

“Likewise, dorogoi moy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments fuel me (＾▽＾)
> 
> Cry with me about these two/send me fic requests @ [**griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com**](http://griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
